heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Methos Gran
Methos Gran has a history of isolationism. In the past the country isolated themselves completely from the rest of the world for hundreds of years, before the advent of art in this world. The country is filled with shrines that contain Sigils, strange artifacts that impart specific powers unto the user. Many of the denizens in Methos Gran are Sigil Hunters, searching for Sigils in order to obtain more powers. Geography Cities Galamar Galamar is the capital of Methos Gran, and is the seat of the current Protector. The urban city is alive with markets and residential buildings. There is also multiple Sigil research centers within the city, where they study Sigils in order to further unlock their potential. History Sigil Shrines Before the advent of magic, Sigil shrines began to randomly appear in Methos Gran. People began flocking to the country in order to gain power. The first ruler of Methos Gran eventually united the country under the idea that only those native to Methos Gran deserve the power of the Sigils. He used his only Sigil, which is what would now be called a God Sigil, in order to create the Boundary, a large wall covered in protective and anti-art enchantments. The Boundary has allowed Methos Gran to strictly control the flow of who leaves and who enters the country. Removing a Sigil from Methos Gran without specific security clearances is considered illegal on an international scale. A strange event known as an energy storm swept across the country. These storms are a weird phenomenon that happens very rarely in the world and create mysterious effects due to the mass amount of energy contained within them, This energy storm created sigil shines, with trinkets holding powers previously unseen before by humans and other races alike. The Boundary seemed to stop the progression of the storm and keep it from altering other countries. The storm is not noticeable by ordinary means and is still present within the country, which is why anyone who stays in the country for a prolonged amount of time loses their ability to manipulate arts. The Boundary It is discovered that Methos Gran first ruler was in possession of Merumem's Law, a powerful artifact capable of amazing feats. He used this artifact to create an impervious wall around the entirety of the country. The Boundary was thought to keep people out, but in reality, it was meant to keep the energy storm in. The storm caused odd structures known as sigil shrines to appear, which could give powers to those who break the trinkets, but it also altered the state of energy within the residences of the country. Their energy was mutated and unable to be manipulated like the energy of arts users. When the first ruler and Enix discovered this, it was agreed upon to use the artifact in order to stop the storm and help the war efforts. The real reason was never released to the public, who were told the Boundary was to keep unwanted people outside of the country. Culture Sigils Sigils are an important part of most aspects of life in the country. There are simple Sigils that can be used to light fires, as well as advanced Sigils used for combat. Many people have made a living hunting down these Sigils and selling them to common people. Many in Methos Gran do not even develop an affinity, as a developed affinity will weaken the power of both the Sigils and the art, and may even cause further complications. While it is illegal for Sigils to be taken from the country of Methos Gran, some Sigils have been showing up on black markets around the world.